Theresa Fowler
Theresa Fowler ("Teresa Flawler" in Latin Spanish) is a student of Norrisville High, and was one of the students auditioning in the school's talent show, as seen in So U Think U Can Stank. Her known talent is baton twirling. In the opening she and Stevens were hanging out by some lockers, before she got stanked by the Sorcerer. However, it is unknown if anything is going between them. Instead, it is shown twice that she likely has a crush on Randy. She is not an official Junior Disney Princess due to lack of royal connection. But she is a former temporary member. Personality Theresa is kind, friendly and likeable, having a considerably good-sized amount of friends at school despite being unpopular. She is also somewhat shy and emotional, as she was heartbroken when Howard sent her off the stage in So U Think U Can Stank, resentful of Principal Slimovitz in Der Monster Klub for getting rid of the school's baton twirling team, and started crying when Julian humiliated her. But while hiding from the zombies during Night of the Living McFizzles, she was level-headed and gave Howard her McFizzles so he would stop crying. Junior Disney Princess Theresa is not an official member. But she's been seen along with the other princesses in some products, or event related to the franchise. Some issues may have led the franchise to make that decision: *Her status as an unpopular student at Norrisville High may have influenced the decision. *The fact of not having connections with royalty. *The fact of being "Stanked" therefore making her a monster (uncontrollably) , not like all the official princesses. *Her own song as well as all the Disney Princesses (with the exception of Eilonwy). Currently, it has been said if she will not be upgraded as an official princess to the franchise. What let her to be part of it was being one of the love interests of Randy Cunningham or Stevens. Trivia *Theresa has a brief cameo in 30 Seconds to Math where she was being hypnotized with the crowd. She was standing next to Randy with Debby Kang. *It's shown twice that she might have a crush on Randy, the first time in Night of the Living McFizzles and the second in Der Monster Klub. *She has been stanked three times so far, in the episodes So U Think U Can Stank, Der Monster Klub and Stanks Like Teen Spirit Along with Julian, Dave, and Juggo, she is one of the most unpopular kids at Norrisville High. With these three, she is a member of Der Monster Klub. *She was in the Baton Team, before Principal Slimovitz got rid of it to pay for the school cafeteria in Der Monster Klub. *She is dressed as Stevens for Halloween in Night of the Living McFizzles. *She resembles somewhat to Sam Manson of Danny Phantom. Her hair is also similar to Twilight Sparkle's hair from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *She is a member of the chess club as seen in Stanks Like Teen Spirit According to Randy, she smells like rainbows in The Ninja Identity. Appearances Season 1 So U Think U Can Stank (first official appearane, non-speaking) 30 Seconds to Math (briefly) Night of the Living McFizzles (first speaking role) Silent Punch, Deadly Punch (briefly) Nukid on the Block (Briefly) Evil Spirit Week (briefly) Der Monster Klub Grave Puncher: The Movie! (briefly) Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja (briefly) Stanks Like Teen Spirit Hip Hopocalypse Now (briefly) McFear Factor (briefly) Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key (briefly) The Ninja Identity The Ninja Supremacy Season 2 All The Juice That's Fish To Swim (background) Snowklahoma (background) Whoopie 2: The Wrath of Whoopie 2 (background) Living in Shooblivion (background) Mastermind of Disastermind (background) The Brawn Also Rises (speaking role) Debbie Meddle (background) Quotes Wow you are so Hardcore That is so the boo I heard this ride was totally terrifying I'm still shaking I'm not a ghost! I thought I saw something I don't know what happened we were walking home, eating candy and well that It's raining McFizzles Theresa: Randy what do we do Howard: Yeah Randy what do we do Randy: You guys get outta here Theresa: (sighs romantically) Howard: Get moving Fowler LIKE NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER TASTED IT BEFORE And Slimovitz, this is for cancelling Twirl Team It is pretty Shoob-tastic I guess Shoob is the new Cheese Hey wait for me O-M-Cobra ITS A FAKE!! There you are, I found you Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney XD Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Heroines Category:Movies Category:Females Category:Female Character Images